Kitsune Trio NarutoxReaderFemxSasuke
by Emma.Zach
Summary: You and your siblings are forced to live a life in the village hidden in the leaves, being the only kitsunes remaining in existence you have to keep your identity a secret, also having to deal with your High School Romance with some Number one Hyper active Nuckle head ninja and A Moody Uchiha Rated M:Lime,Coarse Language,Violence. THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED! ;(
1. Chapter 1: Little Thieves!

**A/N:**

**P.S This story is co-written by me and my friend Emma!**

**Zach: Moshimoshi reader-sama! We be making a Fanfiction! This does not Contains Lemon...But some scenes are very...how should I say….HAWT! :D No lemon cuz somebody *cough*Emma*cough* said no D:**

**Emma: no shit Zach! and I never said no! but be better if not, anyway**

**Zach: So I still can Adds ze lemons? c;**

**Emma: I guess but maybe just lime**

**Zach: OOOH YEAH! LEMON FTTW! Jiraya mode active! :D**

**Emma: *cough* pervert *cough***

**Zach: I have needs .-.**

**Emma: *sigh* fucking hormones **

**Zach: Hey..at least its not yaoi...or lesbians CX**

**Emma: true **

**DISCLAIMER TIME: We do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except for the Kitsune**

**WARNING!: We (Emma and Zach) are in the story as the Kitsune Siblings, This does contain lime,fluffyness and Fangirl overloads, some characters are OOC, but hopefully the story is still to you liking ENJOY! **

**(P.S Anti-Sakura League, she is in this story but, very OOC, to make her...more likeable…lol)**

**Chapter one: Little thieves!**

''Onii-san!...wake up!...WAKE UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST YOU BAKAERO!'' you said hitting your older brother with a frying pan(where did that come from? o_o)

''Imōto...stop..hitting me..please for the love of kami...'' he said staring at you with his tired Hazel eyes

"but, i'm hungryyy! *sign* fine i'll go get nee-chan" you said with a smirk

"you wouldn't dare." he told you with fear, to which you replied with "oh, you know I would"

''Fine..Fine i'll go make you food'' he said raising his hands up in defeat 'But..you have to help me putting away the dishes'' he said with a slight frown

''UGH! why do I always have to clean the dishes...Nii-chan..do you not love me?'' you said giving him a puppy face

''Don't even try!'' he said picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, carrying you downstairs like a child and then placing you down infor

''Don't carry me you jerk!'' you said crossing your arms and pouted

He ruffles your hair in response of that answer ''You so adorable when your angry'' he said giving you a smile

"ZACH! FOOD NOW!" your older sister shouted from upstairs coming to the kitchen

You have a small house hidden in the forest outside of the leaf village, you 3 Kitsune are the last of your kind and are constantly being hunted by other nations to gain more power, of course you three did not care for power,being the children of the mighty Kurama, the nine-tailed fox, you and your siblings are a bit mischievous, stealing food from the locals of the leaf village.

''Nii-chan..what are you making'' you and your older sister Jolie asked **(Das Emma, Da Co writer of this story :D) **Your older brother grinned and replied ''Looks like we are going to our local leaf village!''

You sighed and went upstairs to get your band to make a ponytail, since you and your siblings don't have money, nor a residence in the village, stealing is all you can really do. You tied your (h/l) (h/c) into a (Braid/Ponytail/short ponytail, Depending how long your hair is) You sighed 'Since the guy we used to steal from is gone, we have to steal from his neighbor, this is going to be a completely different playing field' you thought to yourself

-Time skip-

''Are we almost there?" you asked/complained

"god, can you stop asking that question every five minutes _?" Jolie asked

"uuuhhh… nope! but seriously are we almost there?" you asked grinning

"_, you annoy me sometimes!" she replied pointing at you

"yes I know! that's why I do it!"

''Awh,you guys are adorable when you argue '' Zach replied smiling innocently''Okay, we are close enough, switch to your Fox form so we don't get caught'' he said quickly as he did handsigns seconds later all that was left was a 8 tailed fox, Jolie went next and transformed becoming a 6 tailed fox

Following your sister and brother's lead, you did the handsigns turning yourself into a 2 tailed fox and your sister turned herself into a 6 tailed fox

Sneaking around the village, trying not to be seen, you see an apartment building, before entering you hear a blond with blue eyes run out like a maniac saying "Sakura's going to kill me if I'm late again!'' he said quickly running out. You couldn't help but blush at the adorable buffoon as he ran out. You took another look to see if anyone else was in the building, it seemed empty

Looking back at your siblings and you give them the signal to go in. You all go in one after the other with your big brother in the lead. You followed your nose in search of food and saw a package of instant ramen sitting on the counter, it was simple enough to make, just add hot water and wait a couple of minutes. Figuring he had one there should be more, considering that was practically all you smelled, so you decided to look around the cupboards, the siblings saw that you found the instant ramen and decided to also help with search in the cupboards.''Oh my kami! This guy is loaded!'' your brother exclaimed looking at the cupboard filled with instant ramen, and a few coupons for Ichiraku Ramen, being nice, you decided not to take the coupons and just loaded a plastic bag (Which you also stole) with the ramen.

"is that all he eats? because if yes we either found the jackpot or the guy who will make us overweighted!" exclaimed Jolie as she helps stuff the bag with ramen. This only took a couple of minutes.''Hey guys...why was the instant ramen on the counter? It was like he was planning on bringing this somewhere to-'' before your brother could finish his sentence a blond with bright blue eyes bursted into the appartment ''Almost forgot my ra-OI! THIEVES GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!'' he said trying to catch you, who was carrying the bag, to ensure he did not get the 'loot' you tossed the bag with your mouth to your older sister Jolie as she headed for the window with the bag. ''Oh no you don't! Shadow clone Jutsu!'' you all looked at him with wide eyes, as he duplicated himself into two more copies of himself trying to catch all three of you. Jolie passed the bag on to your older brother then jumped up and kicked the clone, she of course knew that it was a clone and a good thrashing should make it go away. You three then jumped out of the apartment, your plan had worked, you were loaded on ramen, that could last you a couple of weeks. when finally outside you all ran for the gate to get back to your hideout with a fiesty? blond on your tail, knowing he wouldn't give up you told your siblings " lets split up and meet back at the hideout" they looked at each other and back at you nodded and took off in different direction. Unfortunately the hyperactive boy was still following you, you had to find a way to lose him for good .Quickly thinking you ran inside the nearby bathroom and quickly made hand signs turning back into your human form, you casually walked out from the bathroom and saw the boy quickly stop in front of the girls bathroom and asked you ''Miss! Have you seen a cute little fox with a Green diamond on its forehead?!'' You thought 'He thought I was cute in my fox form?' You couldn't help but blush a little ''Miss?'' he said, you snapped out of whatever you were thinking of and quickly answered him ''A fox in a girls bathroom? Uh..sorry but no'' giving him a innocent smile, he thanked you a walked back to his apartment in defeat, you felt relieved that you had finally lost him you snuck away from the bathroom and headed to the gates, after you were there you turned back into your fox form and ran to your home hidden in the forest

-Naruto's POV-

As he started walking back to school, like he was supposed to before he met so mischievous little foxes he comes to a halt as he hears a buzzing sound, checking in his pocket for his phone he sees that he got seven texts in less then three seconds ''Sakura is going to murder me..'' he thought as he looked, the Messages started as ''IDIOT YOU'RE LATE'' and ''GET YOU LAZY BUTT OVER HERE NOW!'' and then oddly it went to ''Looks like you're lucky this time, Lady Tsunade wants to see us, Team 8, and 10, its apparently a really important mission'' and so on. Glad he isn't going to get scolded by his teacher and bloody murdered by Sakura he hurried to the Hokage Tower. Seeing all three teams there, Naruto whispered to Sakura ''What kind of Mission requires three teams?! I mean, isn't that overkill?'' Naruto asked, Sakura quickly replied ''Quick asking me, i'm as clueless as you, why don't you ask Lady Tsunade idiot..'' Seeing how 'useful' Sakura is (See what I did there? -Zach)he decided to ask The Hokage herself ''Hey, Grandma Tsunade, what kind of mission requires **3** teams?'' he asked quite loudly

''I told you Naruto...Don't call me that, and to answer your question team 8 is here because they are the best available tracking team of Genin here, team 10 is here, because they are the only team here with a chuunin and your team, team 7 is here to help with this Very important mission, you are tracking Kitsune'' They all froze with their jaws wide open ''Kitsune?!' they all shouted. Kitsune were said to be wiped from existence after the the rampage of Kurama. ''Yes Kitsune, they were last seen in this very village a few days ago, stealing from citizens'' she answered showing a picture of the three Kitsune obviously robbing a poor man of his food ''HEY! THOSE ARE THOSE LITTLE THIEVES WHO STOLE ALL MY INSTANT RAMEN THIS MORNING!'' Naruto said jumping up and down like a buffoon pointing his finger at the picture the Tsunade was showing ''So that's why you were late to school..'' Sakura said ''So you met them before? This should help a bit, since we have no idea what they look like in their Human forms.'' she said ''Uh..human forms? THEY HAVE HUMAN FORMS?! they were tough enough just as foxes, now they can turn into humans?! what is this!?'' Naruto said, quite upset that he was robbed by three little foxes, who could switch forms and probably do more damage. ''You mean to tell me you were robbed by foxes, they didn't even need to change forms? You really are pathetic you dobe'' replied Sasugay- I mean Sasuke.''HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT DUCK-BUTT!''Naruto snapped at him, soon the two of them began to yell at each other in the Hokage's office, the others couldn't help but sweatdrop at their constant bickering

**A/N: Zach- Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope you did, PLEASE tell us what you think of the story so far, whether it's negative or positive, we really want to know what you think, after all, we did write this for you *cheeky wink*.The chapters are pretty much going to be uploaded like daily, we are planning on ended the 1st season(Ya that's right, there's moooaaar :D) b4 new years**

**P.S If you haven't noticed, yes we did add ourselves in da story becuz I mean, like cmon it's naruto WHO WOULD NOT WANT TO BE IN THAT UNIVERSe? #Naruto4lyfe! Have a good day** !

**PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE AND PLEASE FOLLOW US BECAUSE WE WRITE THIS STORY FOR YOU, HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	2. Chapter 2: What,Highschool?

**A/N:**

**DISCLAIMER TIME: We, sadly, do not own ANYTHING from Naruto!(Characters,place), we do own the plot and the fluffyness that comes with it ^-^**

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

**Chapter 2: High school?!**

-Continuing Naruto's POV-

After a few minutes which seemed more like hours to the rest of the members of Team 7,8 and 10 tried to calm down. Shikamaru accepted the A rank mission which seemed more like an S rank due to the requirement of 9 ninjas. It was only a tracking mission, how hard could it be to get 3 little foxes?

-Time Skip-

"Where are they?!" I complained to which the reply was getting hit on the head 'Sakura Style'

"Naruto! we are trying to catch animals and if you start screaming it will scare them away you Baka!" Sakura screamed at me, while brutally hitting me, I swear, shes going to give me a concussion one day…

"YO! Forehead try and follow your own advice for once" Ino said to her nudging Sakura with her elbow.

''Okay listen up guys, I don't want to repeat myself, because it would be too much of a drag.'' Shikamaru said, actually taking control of his squad...for once. As they went over the plan, they all dash to the forest, looking for their targets

-Your POV-

As you walked into the kitchen, and started to clean up the bowls you and your siblings used to eat the 'delicious' instant ramen

''Man, that was better than I thought!'' said your older brother, letting his face rest on the table, obviously trying to go to sleep.

''Idiot, the table is for eating not sleeping, NOW GET UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OFF THE TABLE'' your older sister,Jolie screamed at him, knowing her, she was giving him 'mercy'.

Tired of your siblings annoying bickering, you went outside and sat down near the waterfall, which was the main source of your water supply, remembering that sometimes couples come here to have a picnic, you went into your fox form, just in case. Having a nice walk around the forest, collecting wild fruits, well not collecting them, more like eating them, you knew your way around plants and herbs, so you were careful with the berries, making sure you don't eat the ones that could harm your health.

-Zach's POV-

"Yea yea, I'll clean up my room'' I said as Jolie was throwing things at me, annoyed that she did all the cleaning, and my room was the WORST room in the Hideout.

"Good finally I'm tired of the constant smell there is whenever I go to mine!" Jolie complained 'Clean freak..' I thought to myself looking around the house looking for _.

''Jolie! where's _? She's not in the house, did she tell you where she went?''

''I don't know where she went, did you check outside, she probably went to get the water, we are running out of water pretty quickly''

As I walked out, I froze, Quickly looking to my right, I sensed 9 different chakra's, someone was coming to get us.

Quickly running around the forest in my fox form looking for _, I saw her relaxing in her little spot that she had being going to when the house was too much to handle. Nudging her with my nose telling her to get up and run. I heard something jumping out of the tree's, I saw a Boy with quite a big dog jumping at us, easily dodging him we ran into a trap, it was a ruse, 'pretty clever one' I thought. As he picked us up from the net and place us in a cage, which was sealed by papers, with weird inscription, probably to keep us inside, What do they want with us?

-Jolie's POV-

'God, where are they?' I thought to myself and after a couple of minutes I decide to change into my fox form to go outside in case of Leaf village citizens or ninjas being around. I got out of the house and walk around a little and see two other foxes just standing there talking, a bit hesitant, I walked up to them slowly, they usually never talk this long, before getting into a fight, knowing my big brother being a GIANT pervert at times, which is mostly always, but I push my thoughts away and went to meet them when I feel paralysed I can't move anymore! I hear footsteps behind me and everything went dark.

-In Hokage Tower, Your POV-

I wake up, seeing that i'm in another cage,bigger than the last one,I see my brother looking around the room, quite afraid of what might happen, I looked to my right, seeing Jolie still asleep I decided that she probably needed the rest.

''Well done Shikamaru, you completed your first A ranked mission, and to see that all of the ninja that helped are not hurt, I'm quite impressed'' A woman with blond hair said, to the ones who caught us.

''Lady Hokage, this mission was abit too easy to be an A rank mission, they didn't even fight back, is there an explication for this?" the boy who I'm guessing is Shikamaru said

''It seems I may have overestimated their capabilities, great job none the less, you may all go now, but Shikamaru,I'll need you to stay here'' the Hokage said, giving them a sign to leave, all except Shikamaru of course. She walked up to the cage that we were in and opened it, the sounds of the seal breaking and the door creaking open, Jolie woke up, quite confused as to what the hell is happening.

''Your letting them out?'' Shikamaru asked, raising one of his eyebrows quite confused.

''It's alright, the rooms have been sealed as well, so they can't get out'' she reassured him

We all got up on the desk and looked at them.

''So, How long are you going to pull this act? Come on,Show yourselves'' she told us putting her hands on her hips

''Uh…..Lady Hokage…..They're just dumb animals, they can't do anything but lay around and be...well animals, man they have it easy..'' Shikamaru told her sighing in the process

My Brother obviously got mad at his RUDE comment and turn human then jump in front of him and told him off

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB, IT TOOK 9 OF YOU TO GET 3 OF US, THAT DID NOT EVEN know.. you know what, nevermind, BUT STILL WE ARE NOT DUMB!'' he said in a childish yet grumpy tone.

Shikamaru was quite shocked that they were not Normal Foxes, In fact they were Kitsune ''So they can talk, and yell, even louder then Duck-Butt's fangilrs, UGH this is going to be Such a draaaag….'' he said not really caring and wanting to leave ''Why am I still here anyways?''he asked The Hokage

''Because, all the other nations will want to use them as weapons, and we want to help these three live out a peaceful life, it was the one of the Third Hokage's wishes, he kept it in secret, No clue why, but its what he wanted is for the best im guessing, and Also, i'm putting them in Konoha Highschool, and you will be showing them around'' She said giving him a smile

Me and my sister decided to go back to our normal form as well. I started complaining, HIGH SCHOOL?! no way, I'm not going, I've heard of that place Teenager's call it LIVING HELL, and I'm guessing its for a reason..

**A/N:**

**-Zach:Sorry to cut the chapter short, but I SWEAR ITS JUST FOR DA CLIFF HANGEARS ;A; please no hurt meh D:**

**If you Like this chapter Please don't forget to favorite and FOLLOW US FOR MORE**

**-Next Chapter, 'School Traditions'!-**


	3. Chapter 3: 'School Traditions'

**Chapter 3: 'School Traditions'**

**A:/N: Zach- I've been checking the older chapters and I noticed that this story got 75 Views! It's not much, but we only made this story two days ago, WE REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT 3**

**DISCLAIMER TIME: We do not own Naruto(Characters,places) We do own the plot and the Fluffyness that comes in this FanFic, Enjoy!**

**:+:WARNING:+: FLUFFYNESS IS IN THIS CHAPTER! (^-^)**

-normal POV-

"But onii-san!" you complained for the seventh time

"No buts! We are going to school! Even though I'm not happy about it either we are still going!" your big brother retorted, all three of you were going to school for the first time but even though you were a year younger than your older siblings, Zach asked Lady Hokage for you to be in the same class as them so that he can keep an eye on you and to make sure everything goes to plan.

Aaannd that morning you learned you had to wear a uniform (just the classic uniform but white and green)! The Hokage also made you move into the Leaf village and into a little house close to the forest, which was a bit reassuring but made the trip to school longer and to get to school you had to walk… you get the point. After a couple of minutes of walking and you complaining the building came in view.

It was a pretty big building with three floors so one per grade which made you guys on the second floor. There was a beautiful cherry flower tree with a couple of students under it, the boy called Naruto was included, when you entered you saw Shikamaru there waiting for you.

"Hey, by the way what are your names?" he asked noticing us and after coming up to us

"I'm Jolie, that's Zach and that's _" Jolie answered for the three of you, he probably wondered why no last name but didn't care enough to ask thinking it wasn't his business and just signaled for them to follow him.

Shikamaru showed you your classes and told you about your teachers, next were the lockers, unfortunately you were separated from your siblings but they werent too far and besides,you were next to Naruto, When you look at the locker thinking of what might happen, you can't help but blush,which got you a weird look from your brother.

After that akward moment, you went to your first class with Kakashi-sensei, he was currently teaching geography. Shikamaru knocked on the door frame to show that he came back with the three new students that they told him about, he was also told that they we were not regular kids, but Kitsunes. The masked teacher went to the door and let you three enter.

"Class, these are the new students I told you guys about," he turned to us " how about you three tell us about yourselves, likes, dislikes, your hobbies, and your dreams." he told us with a one eyed smile

"Uh, sure I'm _, I'm fifteen so a year younger then you guys, uuhh, I like the nature, the color (FC), my brother and sister. My dislikes, I am terrified of (fear), I don't like it when my siblings fight but they still do it, people who mess with the ones I love. I have hobbies sure and I don't want to tell you my dreams yet though." you said going first

" My name is Jolie, I'm sixteen, I'm the middle child, I like music, running, kicking peoples asses especially if they deserve it, and my siblings even though my big bro's a perv *innocent smile*. I hate people who think are all that, people who pick on my little sis and fucking idiots! I don't want to tell you my hobbies nor my dreams because they are none of your business." Your sister said ending it grinning, then we turned to our brother and both you and your sister thought the same thing 'don't think perverted PLEASE!'

''Guess it's my turn, my name is Zach, I'm the oldest, you really don't need to know much about me...except that if you mess with my sisters , I will hurt you, oh and don't listen to Jolie, shes a bit off today'' He said ruffling Jolie's hair 'That's for calling me perv' Zach thought.

''Okay then...take a seat in class, if you have trouble understanding this class, come talk to me after class, I'll give you some notes about what we have done so far, it should only take about two or three hours..'' Said Kakashi letting us sit somewhere. Zach sat at the very back, beside Shikamaru that was sleeping, seeing as this is more like the 'chill' row of students. Zach put his feet on the table and laid back somewhat listening to what Kakashi was saying, Jolie, she sat at the second row, from the front, she sat beside Ino, and Sakura. And you sat at the very first row, hoping that a certain blondy does not sit beside you, you needed to focus. Since karma was really, never on your side, he slowly snuck out of his seat and switched with Choji, who was sitting beside you. As you looked beside you, you knew that this wasn't going to end well.

During class he stared at you for quite a while now, curious of what he was doing you turned to him while Kakashi was giving paperwork. ''W-why are you l-looking at me?'' you asked with a slight stutter in your voice. He kept looking at you, like he was concentrating, a few moments later he said ''Have I seen you somewhere…...you look familiar''. You quickly clicked, you knew what he was trying to remember, he saw you at the public bathrooms while he was chasing you in your fox form, panicking you quickly answered 'Uh...sorry no...I don't remember''. He looked puzzled for a bit, then it seemed like his brain put two and two together and he seemed to remember ''Hey..I remember you! I saw you near the bathrooms while I was chasing those foxes, there was no way I'd forget a pretty girl like you'' he smiled. 'Pretty,he thinks I'm pretty' you thought to yourself, you could feel your face burning up, your were red, trying to hide it, you began furiously writing on the work Kakashi gave you. ''Hey you okay? You're really burning up..'' he asked with a bit of concern.

-Zach's POV-

I saw Naruto, talking to my sister, she looked like she was burning up, probably of embarrassment or something, women,I don't get them….Being the awesome brother I am, I texted her to see if she needed help.

9:50: Zach: Hey you okay?

9:51:_:No, not really, please help

9:51: Zach: HE BOTHERING YOU, I'LL KICK HIS ASS!

9:52: Jolie: Zach, calm down, i heard the conversation, he's just flirting with her and she can't help but blush, SO CUTE, don't worry we will help, right Zach...

9:52: Zach: Fine….

9:53_:TY!

Putting my phone away and I looked at my sister, she nodded and we went to _'s desk and said 'Hey _ me and Jolie need to talk to you'' I said smiling, Jolie then grabbed _'s hand and said ''Sorry if we were interrupting something" then dragged _ outside the class.

''Why were you blushing..what did he say'' I asked _. She was still under a bit of shock, we did kinda grab her without real warning, she was gasping for air then said ''I'm not telling you….you'll kill him, HE'S KINDA CUTE SO DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME YOU JERK!'' I looked at her, then hugged her ''Aww...Imōto don't you love me?'' I said rubbing my cheeks on hers, the three of us laughed, it has been a while since we all got along.

-Time skip, Last period, Gym class with Gai Sensei, Jolie's POV-

We got the weirdest teacher! Like seriously! He talks about 'youthfulness' whatever that means and I heard that there is a third year that looks just like him! Anyway he is making us play a game of capture the flag in teams of three and Naruto's teams was the first to get eliminated, they were yelling at each other the whole time it's not that hard to find out where they are.

''Okay, we've for one team down, now we have to be careful because I heard that team 8 is a tracking team so be careful, let's do this!"

-Time Skip-

Three left, there is only three teams left, ours, 8, and the Sand Siblings. We were all cornered, it was so tense, then...

"ALRIGHT CLASS TIME TO GO BACK!" Gai-Sensei screamed *sweatdrop* that bastard.

''Oooh thank god, I want to live a while longer'' said Zach obviously tired

"Ahh! Come on we were about to win!" said the boy named Kiba

"Yeah right more like losing!" I retorted, which made him to me with a glare to which I responded with a grin

"I DON'T CARE GUYS GET INSIDE!" Gai-Sensei told us, me and Kiba look at each other and head in with our teams.

We went to the changing rooms and changed, we went back to our lockers and were met by Ino.

"Hey! So every year we have a special Truth or Dare game after school it's kinda like a tradition we do! So do you guys wanna come?" She asked us, I look at my siblings and see them shrugging.

"Sure, sounds fun!" I told her

"Great so come with me we're doing it in Kakashi-Sensei's class"

"Uum... Ino? who's we?" _ asked her

" oh, sorry, there's me, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and a dude named Kankuro. Normally were more but team 11's on a mission (Tenten, Neji and Lee), Gaara and Temari, Kankuro's siblings, just forgot I guess. Choji went for barbeque again, and Sasuke and Sakura went home because they are boring." Ino told my sister, we got to the class and there they were waiting.

"Finally! god you guys were taking forever!" Naruto yelled

"Sorry, I had to get something real quick'' Zach said pulling out a Lollipop out of his bag. ''So let's get started'' Zach said with a smirk, then putting the Lollipop in his mouth 'Why is he so excited, this could go both ways...' I thought to myself, sitting down in the circle.

"Okay..Ill start…"Kiba said thinking of a good Dare. "Jolie! Slap someone! REAL HARD!''

he said with a slight grin, he was obviously curious as to who I would brutally slap, I slowly turned around, and looked at my brother, smirking

"Oh god...Kiba why…..'' said Zach, looking for a exit

"you are not getting away!"

*WHAM* Jolie slapp Her OWN BROTHER without even thinking twice!

''Ow…..That really hurt'' Zach said rubbing his cheek in pain

''So..it's my turn right?'' I asked, everyone nodded. you thought for abit, then you gave Kankuro a mischievous grin

"Kankuroooo…..I dare you to flirt with...GAI-SENSEI! he is still patrolling around the school and I will come to film it!''

"WHAT!? EWWWW...but I wont be so easily defeated...'' Kankuro said getting up looking for Gai-sensei. 'This was going to be good' I thought to myself following Kankuro, to make sure he actually does the dare, I had my phone out, ready to film this. We found Gai-sensei in the main hall, I went to the side to film without getting noticed, 'And now enjoy the show' I thought.

"Uhhh, Gai-sensei, did you know that your jumpsuit really make your eyes stand out! and did it hurt when you fell from heaven, cause i think I've seen an angel" Kankuro told the oblivious teacher who just blinked and walk away creeped out. but Kankuro wanted to finish with a bam and told him "YEAH ROCK THAT ASS!" by now I was on the floor, I mean if he's gonna do it better go all out!

After I had stopped laughing we headed back and I showed everyone the video to the other whose fate ended the same as mine.

"Okay you had your fun now delete it!" Kankuro told me

"... No.. I'm good!" I replied with a smile "I was thinking of posting it on Facebook..Maybe youtube.."

"NO! DELETE IT RIGHT NOW!" He screamed at me

"I'll do it later, your turn" I told him

"fine but you better, Ino take off your bra!" He told Ino

"EWW! NO!" She squealed

"Then you're out" Kiba told her

"Fine but I mean like it's not fair, it's like asking you to take off your boxers" Ino told the boys and I just couldn't resist adding a smart insulting remark

"yeah or your faces, I mean nobody really wants to see that!"

"HEY!" They yelled

"Okay, Since Ino never did the dare..._''

"_?''She looked at Kankuro holding out a pocky stick

"Share this with Naruto, its simple, hold it with your teeth, and he eats the other half, can't use your arms all the mouth'' he said giving them a grin

"Uh...This is embarrassing, but its not that bad I guess…'' She said taking the pocky, holding it out with her mouth

"OOh, Pocky" said Naruto Zach watched him closely, making sure he doesn't enjoy it too much..

"Don't ruin it for her...'' I whispered to Zach, trying to calm him down

Kankuro nodded at Kiba, Kiba went behind Naruto who was leaning and about to break the pocky in half, Kiba pushed him, Making him Kiss _

"Oh my…..''Shikamaru said trying not to laugh

"Get a room you two!'' Kiba said laughing

"WELL YOU PUSHED ME YOU BAKA! Hey.._ im sorry, Kiba's a bit of a mutt sometimes"

_'s face was burning red, you can tell she did not mind too much

"Naruto be careful you might get murdered by Zach, he did say mess with his sisters and your dead''

''Nah..it's fine...just a game, besides I can't protect her forever, she does need to date, but hurting her...thats another point'' he said smiling, I look at him with wide eyes

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!"

''Don't worry I'm fine, thanks for caring though!'' he said playfully ruffling my hair

"you sure? you don't need to go to the hospital?"

While we were talking, _ was still fantasizing about her VERY FIRST KISS with Naruto, she was very happy, Seeing Naruto smile at her made her snap out of it, she still had a slight blush but, it wasn't as bad as before.

-Your POV-

After that, Shikamaru decided to continue the game and asked my brother a question, the first one.

"So Zach, a truth, I heard a rumor that you have a crush on Hinata is that true?" He asked him, que blush.

"uhhh… well… umm…" Zach stuttered, oh my god, if my brother stutters about a girl that means he digs her!

"YES! Yes he does! Don't you dare say the opposite because I know where you live!" Jolie screamed, and now the focus was on her.

"okay don't judge me but I am a romantic at heart" My sister defended

"moving on sooo?" Ino asked my big brother

"...Yes…" Zach finally admitted

"I knew it!" I exclaimed pointing at him with a smile.

everyone looked at Zach, they ALL had some black mail material right there and then, but knowing Zach, they thought it would be best to keep it to themselfs, they could probably tease him, but nothing more. Looking at the time, they decided to end it there and go home, me, Zach and Jolie had to go to some appartment building, apparently we live there now, since we are forced to live a normal life, hopefully it would be better then a tree house, and my sister and brother are getting jobs to get money, so we don't have to steal anymore, you can say I was kind of exited for this new life.

**A**|**N:**

**Emma: Sorry to end it so suddenly but neither me nor Zach knew how to continue this chapter so I just decided to end it, because we had to post it before tomorrow, it took us more time to write this chapter because we wanted to make it longer to make up for the last chapter because it was kinda short, anyway 98 views, 1 follow and 1 favorite both from **_**Niic-wolf, **_**anyway we were so excited this morning when we saw the number of views so thank you guys!**

**-Next Chapter! High School Drama!-**


	4. Chapter 4: High school drama

**A/N: Emma- Me and Zach are really happy about the number of views going up but are a bit disappointed by the number of reviews; 0. But it is really a pleasure seeing that people actually read our story so THANKYOU!**

**(\_/)**

**(^+^)**

**(u_u)**

**DISCLAIMER TIME: We do not own Naruto nor the characters or places. We do own the plot and the Fluffyness that comes with it!**

**:+:WARNING!:+:WARNING!:+: Fluff and a bit of Making out will be in this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Highschool Drama:**

-Your POV-

Walking to school with my older brother and sister, we were talking about the game we played, and how nice Tsunade was to give us an apartment.

"Yesterday I thought you were going to murder them both!"

"Nah...Its fine, kinda mad they did that but, its cool'' he said looking at the department store we were walking past. "Hey guys, you guys keep going I'll catch up in a bit, I gotta buy something!'' he went inside the store

"What the hell could he be buying...'' Jolie asked, I just gave her a I don't know look.

Zach came back with a Popsicle, a blue raspberry popsicle. ''Hey guys I'm back, how much time we got left till we're late? he asked eating the popsicle

"We got another good thirty minutes'' I replied

"A popsicle, in the morning? really, you're just weird Zach..'' Jolie replied

"At least im not in love with a dog boy'' Zach replied with a grin

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KIBA!'' she yelled back

"Who said it was Kiba…?'' Zach replied, he obviously won that, Jolie looked both speechless and pissed with a small blush that I didn't see, hum, interesting.

"Whatever, let's keep going'' Jolie said walking ahead of us, I could not help but laugh a bit, now that was a good comeback!

-21 Minutes later-

When we got to school, we were greeted by Shino and Hinata, they were greeting us with a nice 'Good morning' and a smile, all three of us greeted them back, we did some small talk while getting inside, me Shino and Jolie got inside of class, Hinata and Zach went to the locker room to get some things, from the looks of it, they forgot some things. Walking in the class, Shino went to his normal spot and revised his work, probably making sure he had everything, Jolie went with all the Jocks and started talking about sports and what not..not my cup of tea..

"Hey _! Over here!'' a blond yelled to catch my attention, by now everyone was looking, embarrassing. me Naruto and a red-head were talking for awhile

"Oh..Im sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gaara, I'm Kankuro's and Temari's younger Brother'' he said shaking my hand and giving me the sight of a small smile "Im _, but you probably already knew that since Naruto yelled my name out loud'' I said smiling, Naruto is a bit embarrassing but he is really cute! don't tell my brother I said that.

"Yeah I guessed, he is kinda hard to miss when he start screaming" Gaara told me with a slightly bigger smile, he was actually opening up to me, yesterday I heard he was the kind of boy to keep to himself and not show his emotions too much so it is really a wonder how he and Naruto get along.

"Alright class settle down class is about to start." Kakashi-sensei informed us entering the room 40 minutes late, we all go back to our seats and the one-eyed teacher started the class.

-Lunch Jolie's POV-

"FOOD! I'm sooo hungry!" Naruto yelled

"You are always hungry you baka!" sakura scold him and made him shut up with a punch.

''Sakura...why do you always hit me, this is why you have no boyfriend!'' Naruto snapped

''Naruto…...I'm going to kill you!'' Sakura was forming her hand into a fist, oooh was Naruto going to get it…

''Zach! HELP ME!'' he squealed as he saw Zach walk in the room

''What's happening Naruto...'' Zach asked looking in front of him, seeing a very un happy Sakura

''Zach..Would you please move?'' she said with an obvious fake smile ''I got a Blondy to break...''

''Sakura...why are you so violent, just let him be.'' Zach said trying to calm her down

''ZACH MOVE IT NOOOW! OR I'LL HURT YOU WITH HIM!'' she yelled, Zach stood his ground

''Uh..Zach..I'm going to run now'' Naruto said

''No its fine..'' Zach replied

Sakura Launched her fist with all her might, Zach easily grabbed her fist, stopping it.

''What was that about hurting me and Naruto?'' he said with a smile, everyone had their jaws to the ground, no one ever tried to go stop her punches, they were brutal. Sakura got real mad and started stomping down the hallway.

''THANK YOU THANK YOU!'' Naruto was on his knees thanking Zach

''Uhhhh….no problem?'' he replied. I walked up to Zach and whispered to Zach

''Pst..Zach..have you seen _? she's been missing, I'm worried.''

''Ya last I saw her, she was going to her locker, with this real shady looking kid, I believe his name was Sa-Sasu-Sasugay?''

''Thanks, I'll go get her''

-Locker room your POV-

As you walked into the locker room and headed to your locker, you saw the famous Uchiha Sasuke walk in to his locker which was close to you locker, as you got your book for your next class from your locker , you a SLAM! and you turned around and saw Sasuke blocking your exit with his hand, he had a Mischievous smirk on his face, and your face was turning crimson red.

"Hey there...You know you look adorable when you blush..seeing you around Naruto all day makes me kind of jealous, us Uchiha's, when they see something they want, they get it.." he said, his Onyx orbs looking at you in delight (Z:Sorry, that sounded a bit creepy o-o)

"Well.. Uh...'' you didn't know what to say 'Wait he _**wants**_ me?!' you thought to yourself "I uh-'' you were interrupted by his lips kissing yours, he was kissing you..'Omg hes kissing me I don't know what to do! It feels so right, yet so wrong!' you thought as you tried to push him off, your lips were closed, not giving him entry(Z:Oh gawd this is weird X3). Hit bit on your lower lip, which made you gasp in pain, that was enough for Sasuke to let his tongue in, the kiss was now even more intense, as you grabbed him by the shirt to bring him closer, he was surprised but he definitely enjoyed it.

"_!? where are you'' you heard Jolie yell out for you, 'Crap!' you thought to yourself' Sasuke broke the kiss and gave you a wink, as he walked out of the locker room, leaving you disturbed and yet turned on by the kiss, were you falling for Sasuke?!

(Z: Oh gawd, that was AWKWARD, i did not know that writing a Makeout scene, a s3xy one for that fact, would be so hard, I need to see Jiraya…)

"Hey _? You okay? your face is really red'' Jolie asked patting you on the back, it was way too late, you were in wonderland. When the bell rang for classes to begin, Jolie was forced to drag you to the next class, Health class. Iruka sensei was your teacher for this class, even though he teaches kids in the academy, he's also a replacement teacher, 'I wonder why Gai-sensei isn't here today' you thought to yourself, as you sat down in your seat.

You were still a bit dazed about what happened with Sasuke, 'did you like him?' you wondered as you looked to your right, Naruto what about him? Did you like Sasuke or Naruto? Aaah! this is like one of those girl drama crap! But who should you turn to for advice? Your Brother? Pffft, no way, waaay too protective and wouldn't understand. Your sister?... Not sure because if you told her what happened with Sasuke she might go and break him for trying to force himself on you, GOD! What to do, what to do? This is why you hate high school and one of the reasons you and your siblings avoided it; drama!

"Hey.._ you okay?" a voice said, you turned to face the front of the class room and saw naruto putting his face in front of yours, your foreheads nearly meeting "You seem off, something happen?" he said giving you one of his classic grins.

"Uh..yeah just thinking about something" you said pushing him away from you

"OKAY STUDENTS LISTEN UP! You are to make a project you can work alone or with one or two partners no more than groups of three!" yelled Iruka sensei, for a substitute teacher, he sure seems to be able to handle this class.

You scanned the room, looking for possible partners, Jolie teamed up with TenTen and Neji, 'she went for the smart kids' you thought to yourself looking for your older brother, but already decided to go solo from the looks of it.

"Hey! _! Got a partner yet?! Let's team up" a blond yelled from across the room, looking around you saw Sasuke, he did not seem to like the idea of you and Naruto working together.

"Is it cool if I work with you guys?" he asked calmly, Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Sure what ever, just don't bother _!" he said giving him a obviously fake smile.

"I'm working with you guys, how the hell am I going to be 'bothering you' dobe.. Sasuke replied.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DUCK-BUTT!'' Naruto snapped back at him, they were making a scene and no one seemed to care, it was like it was a routine. you couldn't help but giggle at they're bickering

"You two are adorable when you argue" the giggle turned into laughing, They both looked at you and then blushed, then turned their backs to each other.

**A/N:**

**Zach: K, so the chapters might be shorter form now on, but they won't be any less good! WE GOTTA FINISH THIS FICTION BEFORE NEW YEARS! Or maybe on the day. Oh and btw, LOVE HOW MANY VIEWS THIS FICTION IS GETTING! But sadly we got no Reviews, SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! Even if you don't have an account, make an anonymous comment, IT REALLY helps us to know if what we are doing is bad or good,**

**-Next chapter! 'Things get Heated up!-**


	5. Chapter 5: Things get heated up!

**A/N:**

**Zach- Hey guys! I made a GIANT error with the Story, The Name of the story, and the characters in the description, PLEASE FORGIVE ME READER-SENPAI! Q-Q Also, from the looks of things, this story will not be finished before New-Years, so YAY more content… On New-Years We will make sure to add a VERY long and JUICY chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME: We do not own Naruto and its Characters, places etc.. (Except of OC thats us :3) we do own the Plot and the Fluffyness that goes with it**

**Chapter 5: Things get Heated up!**

-Your POV-

Walking to my house, with Naruto and Sasuke, we decided to work and finish the project AS SOON as possible, so you don't hand it late and that, hopefully, Naruto and Sasuke don't kill each other.

"_, are your siblings home?" Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head.

Just my Older brother, he already finished the project, he will probably be reading his manga or something, but he's gonna make us food, I told him you guys were coming over for the project. You answered opening the door to your house.

"How is he done already, did he even try to make it good? I mean, it's impossible to be done by now, Iruka just gave us the project" Sasuke did not believe(Z:in the fairies) that your brother, was already done the project. The three of you got in the house and sat around the table, it had cookies and crackers stuff to snack on, on the Table there was a note, it said 'Had to buy groceries, be back soon! -Nii-chan'

"Why do you have body scale model of the human body made of clay on the table over there" you look to see what Naruto was pointing at

"Oh that..its my brother's project, told ya he was already done" you replied looking back to the table and grabbing a cookie.

"Woah..I didn't think your brother was a nerd, he looked more like a Jock type to me.." Sasuke said eating crackers, then pulling out paper, scissors all sorts of stuff for the project from his bag.

"Ya hes pretty smart, He hates sports yet he's not half bad at them, its a weird combination if you ask me…" you replied. The three of you worked on your project and decided to do an model of the Human eye, since the project was explain an organ of a body or something.

"_. Wheres your bathroom?" you pointed Sasuke to the bathroom and went back to the living room to work with Naruto, he had a grin on his face, what the hell was he planning now..

-Naruto's POV-

'Perfect….Duck-butt is gone..Time to make my move..' you thought as you gave _ a grin. She looked at you and sat down cautiously, like you were about to jump on her, well not exactly what you were planning, but theres not too much of a difference.

"Okay..So let's continue on the project" she said looking down at the paper, writing or scribbling, you took the opportunity to move closer to her. she was too focused to notice, you did not have a lot of time, Sasuke could come out at any second or even her Brother could come, YOU HAD TO ACT NOW!

"Hey _.." she looked back at you and her face was really red, you were VERY close to her, almost enough for you nooses to touch, her face was becoming red a little. you leaned in for a kiss, she didn't stop you, she closed her eyes as your lips met hers, and then you heard the bathroom door open, but that did not stop you.

-Sasuke's POV-

As I walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room, I saw Naruto and _ kissing. You were surprised,mad,confused and jealous all at once. You had to stay calm.

"Sorry to interrupt you Love bids, but we have a project to be working on... " your hand turned into a fist, you felt like punching Naruto's face in a million times and running away with _. You sat down between them, to stop this from happening, Naruto was smiling, like a kid getting the biggest haul of halloween candy on planet earth, and _ was blushing madly, looking at her paper acting like nothing happen, you crossed your arms and gave Naruto a death glare. 'What the fuck's his problem! Like hell I'm going to let him get any closer to _!' you thought looking at your paper.

-Your POV-

'UGH! WHY DID I KISS HIM I don't know what to think anymore..' you thought getting confused, now you really needed help, you looked up at both boys who continued on the eye model project, you were almost done when your brother entered the room.

"hey guys!" he said with a grin

"hey nii-san! you got food?" You asked

"yup! By the way do you know when Jolie's coming home?"

"Nee-chan? Not sure around 6 I think" you told Zach who thanked you

-Time Skip-

You had finally finished the work and had said goodbye to the boys when you saw your sister coming towards the house with Kiba, they were both laughing you were surprised they weren't bickering.

With a smirk you closed the door went up to your room waiting to interrogate Jolie. you heard voices down stair and footsteps of someone coming up, you opened your door, grabbed her arm, and closed it behind her.

"So… I saw you with Kiba, tell me I thought you were at Tenten's house so why were you with dog-boy?" you asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh! Uuuuh, I was actually leaving Tenten's house when I saw Kiba with a dog so I went over to him and we started talking his dog's name is Akamaru and I realized Kiba is actually really nice."

"That's it?" You asked

"Yes…." She trailed off, well you certainly didn't believe that was all

" Humhum…"

"Okay fine! He asked me out!" She exclaimed, with a slight blush, you were surprised you almost never saw her blush! She must like him!

"OMG! That's awesome! you said yes right?"

"...Yes"

"Well I'm really happy for you now help me!" You demanded

"Okay?"

"So I think I like Naruto and Sasuke at the same time I'm so confused!" you told your big sister

"Well I guess if one of them ask you out you can go see how it goes then go out with the other one and see who you like best." Jolie told you

"Well, okay I guess that's a good idea! thank you"

"Girls! Food!" Zach shouted from the kitchen. You and Jolie walked in, you had a giant grin on your face, you had dirt on both of your siblings! You felt like a million bucks but then Zach said..

"Jolie..So your dating Dog boy now? Im happy for you!" He said with a grin how the hell did he know?!

"Wha-but how?!" Jolie was completely confused, then fox ears came from his hair, that bastard, he was listening.

"Oh and _…..I don't approve neither of those boys" He then replied, he was listening to everything?!

"Don't try and hide things from your older brother, now eat up.." Zach placed down our plates, he made Parmesan Chicken.

"I will rip your ears out next time!" Jolie was pointing at him with a Knife

"Why wouldn't you tell me? You know about me why can't I know about you?"

"'Cuz you're a dude?!"

"I'm your only older brother… and I make your food…." Souper was quiet and I could feel the air was tense, Jolie wanted to MURDER Zach, he thought It was pretty funny…

-Time Skip, Next Day Zach's POV-

As I dragged myself out of bed early, because I had to make three lunches daily now, I heard Jolie falling out of her bed, what the hell was she doing?

"Jolie… you okay?" I yelled from the kitchen

"Ya..ya...I'm good" She probably got tangled in her GIANT blanket, why the hell did she buy it anyways…

I made three boxed lunches and knocked on _'s door to she if she was up… It took awhile but I finally got an answer

" Hey girls… What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Just put some toast in the toaster and get the nutella out, we're going to be late" Jolie yelled from her room and then _ replied

"Ya that sounds good" I put toasts in the toaster and got a text message

-5:50-

Naruto: Hey! Can I walk with you guys to school?

Me:Uh no.

-5:51-

Naruto: What, why not?

Me: Stay away from my baby sis…

Naruto: I just wanna talk to her sheesh

Me: I'll be watching…. (E: Creepo...)

-5:52-

Naruto: K… Oh Sasuke's coming too and Shino, Kiba and Hinata that's cool right?

Me: I'm going to kill you…

I put my phone away and see the girls walking out of their rooms dressed and getting the toasts from the toaster

''We got company coming to school with us.. "

"Who?" _ asked

"Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata and possibly Sasuke's brother and fanclub" I told them

"That bastard has a brother? Who is he?" Jolie asked

"Yeah that's what I heard, and I don't know just that he's older than us"

"Okay well lets go before we end up late" _ told the both of us

Before I could open the door, I heard knocking, great...now they're going to knock on our house everyday… I opened the door and Saw, Sasuke Naruto Shino Hinata and Kiba, looks like the fan club did not bother to show up, I couldn't care less if Sasuke's older brother came.

"Let's go!" Naruto answered almost jumping out of his skin, why the hell was he so excited..oh wait, my sister…. we all headed outside and I saw Naruto and _ talking, the conversation seemed harmless enough so I decided to let them be, I grabbed Kiba away from the group, we were behind everyone but still following.

"So…...you and my sister huh…." I asked patting his shoulder, his face was marked with fear, that made me happy to see that he knows to be nice to Jolie.

"Uhh...yeah.." he answered, terrified that he might of said the wrong thing

"Listen here dog boy, break her heart or hurt her in any way, and it will be the last time you see daylight...got it? I said giving him an Innocent smile, Jolie was looking back at us, she was confused as to what to hell we were talking about, I left Kiba to his thoughts and caught up with the group

"Hey Sasuke, You have an older brother right?" Jolie asked poking him on the shoulder to get his attention

"Ya...his name is Itachi..." he replied looking at Naruto and _ talking

"Itachi...I heard that name before…. oh Itachi! the scary lookin school prez right?" Sasuke just nodded his head to say yes, never keeping his eye off of those two talking. A few minutes later, we all arrived at school, we were early by a couple of minutes, we went to our lockers and got our things and rushed to the classroom before Sasuke's fan club notices we are here.

-Time Skip-

After the bell rang, twenty minutes ago, Kakashi-sensei arrived late, as usual and told us to get out our books, it was Geography class, one of my best subjects. After a good ten minutes of recap, he decided to ask us Geography questions, to see what needed improvement.

"Okay, heres a tough question: This mountain, 11,000 feet above sea level, is snow-capped most of the year, and is the highest active volcano in Europe. What is its name?" everyone looked at each other, no one knew the answer, except me of course, I raised my hand and everyone looked at me when Kakashi said "Okay, Zach, Which mountain is it?"

"I believe its Mount Vesuvius" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, I was one of the first students to ever answer that

"Correct!" everyone looked at me, I guess they didn't know I was a complete nerd...

"Ha! Neeerrrdd…." Kiba yelled putting his feet on his desk

"Watch it Dog boy….that talk this morning wasn't a threat, I meant it…." Kiba sweatdropped and apologized looking at the front of the class. When class ended we all had Gym afterwards, we were told to bring swim suits because we are swimming today.

-Time Skip-

After we all got changed and met Gai-sensei at the pool.

"OKay students! We will be doing a relay race in the water to start things off, after a few runs, you get to play around in the water, I'll open up the diving board and bring out the beach balls, everyone okay with this?" everyone were cheering, this was one of those special occasions when we got to have fun!

"Now before we begin...does everyone know how to swim? If not raise your hand" We waited awhile, no one rose their hands, so looks like the teams should we somewhat fair.

"Okay to make the teams fair, the team must have one female member and the other a male.. you have thirty seconds to make your teams..go!" Everyone started chatting and making their teams, Jolie and Kiba teamed, obviously, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting to see who gets to team up with _. But Shikamaru came in and 'saved' her from this argument and team with _. Sasuke went with Ino and Naruto went with Sakura, I still had to find a team-ate, and time was running out.

-Your POV-

"Thank you Shikamaru" I whispered as we regrouped

"Nah, its no biggie.." I looked over to see Hinata teaming with my brother.

"OKAY! so everyone get to your stations.. The faster you finish, the better the note, SO GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" Gai-sensei was obviously pumped to see such 'youth' do sports, weirdo..

"You a fast swimmer?" Shikamaru asked "I'm not very fast..You're probably faster than me, you should go first" Shikamaru nodded. We got in position and waited for the mark to go.

"On your marks...Get set…...GO!" as soon as Gai-sensei said go, All you could hear was a Giant SPLASH! CRASH! and students swimming their very bests to get to the other side, there were no winners, you just needed to finish fast to get a good mark, which everyone wanted. After a good ten seconds or so, I was surprised to see everyone heading back, Zach, Sasuke,Naruto and Kiba all came in at the same time, woah they were fast. Shikamaru wasn't far behind, he touched the wall and I jumped in, swimming as fast as I could, I was catching up to Hinata Jolie, Ino and Sakura pretty quickly, they had a head start, so most likely I would be a few seconds behind, Gai-sensei was very happy and excited to see the five of us going quickly. When we finish we were all out of energy, we waited for the others to return and got ready for the second round when we saw the secretary walk in, she whispered something in Gai-sensei's ears.

"Okay students! I have somewhere to go, So I'll open up the diving board and get the beach balls out so you can have some fun, I'll also put a timer, when it rings, go get changed and head to your next classes!" Everyone cheered, and jumped in the pool, a lot of us were in line to dive in, Kiba and Jolie were splashing water in their faces, playing around you know, like couples do or something, but I was curious as to what Zach was doing, I wanted to know if he made his move on Hinata yet. They were both sitting on the side of pool talking and laughing, I was sneaking over to hear on their conversation when I was pulled inside the water, arms going around my hips holding me I squealed and splashed in the water

"Were you going, come hang with us" I turned to see Sasuke holding me, He somewhat smiled, and I noticed my hand was on his abs, I quickly pushed myself away and said

"Oh, I was doing nothing really, let's go" Sasuke leaded me to Ino Sakura Naruto and Shino.

"You guys wanna pass the ball or something" Shino suggested, that was like the first time I heard him talk, like ever. Naruto got a ball and we were all having fun, a few minutes later the Timer ran out and we all go out of the pool and headed to the changing rooms to get changed.

-Minor Time skip, after getting changed-

It was time for lunch, me, Jolie and Zach went to our lockers and got our food, we then separated to our own groups, I went to sit with the more popular kids, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro,Sasuke and Naruto Jolie went with the Jocks and Zach with the SUPER smart kids they weren't nerds, just intelligent. I opened my boxed lunch and started eating, I talked a little and listened to Kankuro's stupid jokes, Temari rolled her eyes at the sight of her brother being stupid as usual and asked.

"Hey _ right? Do you make your own food? looks tasty!" she pointed at my lunch

"Oh..no no my brother cooks, he's really good too"

"What...a guy who cooks, impossible" she replied

"Just cause Kankuro's lazy, doesn't mean all guys are Lazy and bad cooks." They all laughed at that comment and Kankuro huffed and crossed his arms "Not funny…." He replied

**A/N:**

**Z- Hey guys, Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter up, Emma usually posts the chapters, but over the weekend we didn't have a lot of contact with each other so i decided to POST THIS MYSELF! BTW long chapter YAY, hope you liked it, PLEASE don't forget to Review, even if you don't have an account, review as anonymous, reviews REALLY help us to write better! It shows us how much you care!**

_**Thank you to :**_

**For giving us our First Review YAAAY!**

**E- Sorry guys I fixed the grammar and reposted the chapter because someone *cough* Zach *cough* didn't tell me he had posted the chapter anyway thanks for the review!**

**-Next Chapter! That's what Siblings are for.-**


	6. Chapter 6 That's what siblings are for

**A/N:**

**Zach- Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 5! Well, that's it really… o-o awkward…..**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! We do now own Naruto's characters places, etc. We do own the plot and the OC's and the Fluffyness that comes with it 3 enjoy!**

**:+:WARNING!:+:WARNING!:+: This Chapter contains a CRAZY amount of fluffiness, we are not held account for the deaths of Fluffy overload, you have been warned.**

**Chapter 6!: That's what Siblings are for.**

-After Lunch, Your POV-

As I waved goodbye to my siblings, I headed to the Library to do some of my homework, We had a flex block, I decided to be productive and work on some of my homework, Jolie and Zach went to hang out with their friends. I was working on Chemistry, I had a HUGE stack of homework due next week, I wanted to have less homework so I could enjoy my first weekend, who knew School was so difficult, thank god it was Friday, If I had anymore homework, I might die of exhaustion.

''Hey there….what's a little girl doing here all alone in a Library….'' I heard a Voice say to me, I looked up and saw a orange haired boy with alot of piercings on his face.

''Woking…..''I replied, I did not want him to be near me, he freaked me out…

''Why don't you come hang with me and my friends..it'll be fun '' he replied grabbing my hand.

''Ew get away you creep'' I smacked his hand away and grabbed my stuff to change room to study and do homework.

''Creep?! You little...'' He tried to grab me but I easily dodged his arm.

''Get away before I tell a teacher, stay away from me..'' I left the Library and decided to go in Kakashi's room, his room was open for students who wanted to work, a few people were here, It should be safer here, since Kakashi is in the room.

-Time skip, Flex period over Your POV-

I opened my locker and got my things for Sex ed class with Jiraiya, a lot of students thought the class was hilarious because he was a major Pervert and it was pretty funny, when I opened my locker, there were threat notes all over my locker, some writing was from girls and other from boys, it said 'I'll kill you slut!, stay away from Sasuke-kun!' and 'You lil bitch, I'll show you what a creep is'

''What the f-'' I was interrupted by my siblings coming in the locker room

''Hey _ you should hurry up class is about to start, you okay?'' Zach asked

''Yea yea..I'm fine...'' I ripped the notes off my locker and threw them in the trash, I ran past them and walked in the class.

''You sure..?'' Jolie asked.

''HELLO STUUDENTS! YOU READY FOR SEX-ED?! OOOHHH YYYEEEAAAH!'' Jiraya yelled as he made his entrance, I didn't really care, I was still bothered by those notes, I knew who they were from, Sasuke's fan club and that orange haired creep, he was obviously in a higher grade from me and I didn't want to mess with him, I felt like the world was crashing all around me, I was scared and sad, Why would people be so mean..

''Uhm Jiraiya-Sensei, may I go to the bathroom?'' Zach asked with his hand up.

''Yea go ahead, But don't take too long, you might miss out on the fun hehehe...'' Jiraiya replied.

-Locker room, Zach's POV-

I lied and went to the Locker room instead of the bathroom, I know _ was hiding something and it was bothering her, I know her too well. I looked around her locker and remembered that she threw something away before rushing to class, I checked the garbage and saw a bunch of notes, I picked them up from the trash and saw what horrible things were written, 'Why would she hide this from us, she's being bullied...' I thought to myself heading back to class with the notes in my pocket. I sat back down and wrote on a piece of paper and threw it to Jolie, she picked it up and read it

-Classroom, Jolie's POV-

Zach threw a note at me, I picked it up and read it, making sure no one else could see

Zach:_'s being bullied, I went to the locker room and found notes saying means things to her and threatening her, text me back when you read this.

As I read his message I got really angry, I felt like killing everyone, how is Zach so casual about this, he's usually the protective one.. I brought out my phone and turned the sound off and starting texting Zach

4:30 PM

Me: ZACH?! HOW ARE YOU SOO COOL ABOUT THIS, WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHO THIS IS AND KILL THOSE BASTARDS!

Zach: Calm down, I know how you feel, but maybe she doesn't want us to know because we might overreact, like you're doing now -.-

Me: Omg, I turned into you, and I guess you are right, but, how long has she been bullied for?

4:31 PM

Zach: I'm soo proud of you ;-; and I don't know, we can't let her know that we know, if she wants us to know, she'll tell us, but we need to help her along the way, give her motivational boosts etc.

Me: Okay.. But if I catch the bastard may I beat him up?

Zach: Not if I kill him first ^-^ Joking we can't, that's not how we solve things anymore, as much as I would like to take his insides out and force him to eat them, It's just 'not right' around here…

Me: Booh! *quiet sobbing* fine, but…

"Miss Jolie! Are you texting?" Jiraya asked as he came closer to me, I scooted back into my seat because who wouldn't the man's a pervert!

"Yes, and?" I asked him with sass

"Attitude.." Zach whispered, just enough so everyone could hear.

"Shut up!"

"Not my fault you got caught texting!"

"Ya Texting you, baka…"

"Way to throw me under the bus!"

"You deserved it!"

"Enough bickering! How about you tell us what dirty things you were texting each other" Jiraya was jumping with excitement, pervert...

"EW! NO WERE SIBLINGS YOU PERV!" Me and Zach yelled at the same time

"Oh...my bad...back to class now" Jiraya went back to the front of class and started his class again.

-Time Skip Your POV-

I left class and went to get my things, it was time to go home, instead of usually going with my siblings and the others, I told them I wanted to walk alone, I needed time to reflect on what happened today, I mean, how long is this bullying going to last? Should I talk to someone about it? These kind of thoughts roamed my mind for a very long time, I ended up at a park, It was really foggy out, and the clouds were coming, it was probably going to rain. I decided to

sit at a bench there to think, I accidently took the long way home, I was getting tired of walking.

"Well looky here, it's the little girl who called me a creep, but what are you doing here at night all alone you never know what could happen in a place like this." Its the guy from before, crap, what's he want now…

"Don't worry,I won't kill you, at least, not yet" he smiled creepily at me grabbing my arm, he was trying to drag me somewhere.

"Leave me alone you CREEP!" I got free from him and kicked him in the balls, when he was in obvious pain, I pushed him over, giving me a good amount of time for me to run before he can 'recover'. I ran as fast as I could and ended up in town, I didn't live far from here, before I could even start walking over to the direction of my house, I was interrupted by a group of girls surrounding me.

"Oh look, It's that whore who's been bugging Sasuke-kun.." they were calling me whore over and over, picking on me, pushing me, judging me on how I look like, I couldn't take it anymore I pushed them away and ran home, They laughed as I ran crying. I slammed the door to my house and ran to my room, My sister and brother looked at me as I was running.

-Zach's POV-

Me and Jolie looked at each other then sighed

"Looks like they got to her, we should go help her, maybe she'll tells us who these asshats are and we could deal with them, hopefully maybe I could kill them, if she lets me"

"Zach...That's not how we deal with things here…"

"What happened to the Sister I knew in Jiraya's class?!" I replied, pretending to sob

"she got hit on by an over-aged pervert" she responded ironically. I walked over to _'s

door and knocked

"_ we're coming in.."

"NO! Go away.." she responded, I could hear quite sobbing in the room..

"Sheesh, girls, Jolie.. help?" I asked looking back at Jolie, she sighed

"Boys..idiotic as always, YOU NEVER open a girls door without asking.." Jolie replied moving me away from the door and then asked

"_...let us in please...we want to talk to you, something is obviously bothering you.." she said with a soft voice, knocking on the door.

"No..I don't need your help, you wouldn't understand.." _ replied, man this was taking too long.

"Screw this, I'm going in.." I opened the door and saw her crying under her blankets, Jolie face palmed and walked in behind me, I could hear her call me a Baka under her breath. We sat down on the corner of her bed and poked her.

"_, come out of there, we want to talk..."

"No…"she replied, still under her blankets

"Don't make me tickle you…." I replied jokingly

She sighed "fine" she took of the blanket and erased her tears with a sniff

"Why are you crying did something happen while you were taking a walk?" Jolie asked her. She nodded her head

"Its not only at scho-" she was saying but I interrupted her and said

"We know, you've been bullied but, we didn't let you know that we knew, we didn't want to seem like we were snooping, if you never wanted to tell us, then we wouldn't know" she smiled at that comment.

"Thanks for being awesome siblings..But I'm too tired to move, I think I'm gonna take a nap, crying is exhausting" _ exclaimed as we snuggled up to her, she smiled and went to sleep, it's not often that we all 'hang' together without bickering, it was...Peaceful.

-Time skip, A good 30 minutes later, Your POV-

I opened my eyes, slowly waking up, I saw my Older brother to my right and my older Sister to my left, we were all three on the bed sleeping, like we used to when we were younger. I I felt my stomach grumble and I decided to wake my older brother up.

"Nii-chaaan….Please make me food" I nudged him lightly. He opened his eyes and looked at me and said

"Only if you help me…"

"But-I don't wanna…."

"Pweassee?" he exclaimed like a child, probably making fun of me

"Fine..But you'll have to carry me to the kitchen"

"That's weird, you hate it when I pick you up" He smile and gave me a piggyback ride to the kitchen

-Flash back, 7 years ago, your POV-

"Nii-chan? Have you seen Jolie? She said she'd take me to the waterfalls today…"

"Oh..she had things to do, but I can take you if you want..?"

"Awh...I wanted to go with Jolie…"

"I'll give you a piggyback ride….."

"YESSS WOO!" I got on his back and he started walking to the waterfalls, I could touch the leaves on the trees, I was never this tall before! We saw pretty butterflies, shiny rocks and funny birds all along the way

"Where here...I'll set up the picnic, you can go play in the water if you want" he placed down a blanket and placed sandwiches, tarts and juice boxes, I was splashing around in the water.

"LOOK! A rainbow! Isn't pretty" I pointed at the rainbow, glittering on the waterfalls

"The foods all prepared come and eat!" I looked back and saw Jolie walking up to Zach.

"Hey _! Sorry im late, I had things to do!" She smiled and scratched the back of her head. We all sat down and talked, it was nice, and Zach made egg-sandwiches, I thought it was weird, but they were REALLY TASTY!

-Flash Back Over, Your POV-

"_? You spacing out? Hellooooooo?" He was waving his hands in front of my face, I snapped out of it and started helping him cook when I heard the bell ring.

"I'll get it!" I walked over the door and opened it, I was shocked, It was **him**, that creep who has been quite the bother

"Hey? Who's that?" My brother asked walking behind me

"A creep, I don't know him" I said as I glared at the boy standing in front of my door, he had a smirk, and looking back to my brother, Zach wouldn't mind killing him at the moment.

"Oh, okay, may I ask why you are here sir?" Zach asked

"I need to talk to your...sister" he replied smirking

"Sorry but that's not happening" I closed the door, but he put his hand on the handle, making it impossible for me to lock it. He swung it open and yelled

"You little piece of shit! I'll k-" he was interrupted as my brother kicked him right in the face, he flew back quite far, falling off the porch

"Go get your sister, I'll handle this one" He smiled and picked up the man on the ground "Say,What's your name?"

"P-p-pain…" he replied barely hanging on for life

"Suites you well for what i'm about to do to you" Zach used one of his Kitsune tails, even though the Hokage forbid us to use our abilities. By now, I couldn't see what was happening because I was waking Jolie up

"Come On...wake up!" I was pushing her, she wouldn't budge

"Go away…" she replied, enjoying her sleep. What could I do to wake her up…. Hm…

"ZACH IS DATING HINATA" I lied, knowing she overreact and jump out of bed

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?! I'LL KILL HIM AND CONGRATULATE HIM AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Jolie calm down, I lied, a guy who was bullying me showed and, and well-" I was interrupted as I heard a scream, like the ones from those horror movies when the kids goes into the forest and dies a painful death she sighed and replied.

"Zach..?"

"Yeeep…"

"Lets go!" she said getting up and walked out the door towards the scream, towards the forest. We saw Zach heading back towards us, with a bit of blood on his shirt, I'm curious as to what happened to Pain, yet I don't want to see.

"Hey guys!"Naruto was waving at us running towards us

"Zach..you idiot...your tail and ears, HIDE THEM! Jolie whispered loudly

"My what?" Zach was confused, it was too late, Naruto HAD to have noticed Zach with his tail and ears

"Zach….What kind of Jutsu is that…?"

"I uh…" He hid his tail and ears "Whaddya talkin' about Naruto...I think the ramen is getting to you, your seeing things…"

"NO I SAW WHAT I SAW, YOU'RE LIKE HALF FOX OR SOMETHING RIGHT! I'M NOT CRAZY! TELL ME!" he was shouting, I think it's because Zach said that ramen makes you crazy… "I know! I'll asked Grandma Tsunade!, she'll know what this is about.."

"NOO!" we all shouted at the same time.. if she knew that we went kitsune form, we'd be dead!

"Please pretend like you saw nothing, we'll do anything…" Naruto stopped and turned around smirking at my comment

"Anything….? Huh.. I'll pretend like I saw nothing, if you three come to Sasuke's christmas party at his lodge!"

"Christmas...Party...What's that" Zach questioned, we were all puzzled,

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CHRISTMAS PARTY IS?! Does that mean you never celebrated Christmas either ?! Are you foreigners or something?!"

"Y-yeah.. foreigners...something like that" Jolie replied nervously

"Well okay then! BUT STILL COME TO THE PARTYYYYY! Meet up on the 23rd at school, I'll show you guys the way!"

"Wait...aren't we the 23rd today….." you asked…. Naruto nodded smiling

"Fine..well get ready..Wait..when is christmas?" Zach asked

"The 25ft why?"

"Weird..that's my birthday.."

"Woah, you're born on christmas..cool, anyways I'll give you three hours to get ready, meet me at school then okay?" we all nodded and went back to our house and started packing.

**A/N:**

**Z-Sorry If Naruto sounded lame or stupid this chapter, I don't know how to write for Naruto, he's just so..different? Yeah Different, let's go with that, it may of been short BUT BE SURE TO CHECK YOUR MAILBOXES ON CHRISTMAS (the 25th) Cuz We are writing a CHRISTMAS CHAPTER. Don't Forget to Follow the Story and REVIEW!**

**-Next Chapter! Mistletoes,Drunk Teenagers and 7 minutes in heaven oh my!'-**


	7. Chapter 7: Mistletoes, Drunk Teenagers

**AN: Emma- Hey guys! Merry Late Christmas! Thank you so much for the amount of views we really appreciate it! So enjoy your Christmas special**

**DISCLAIMER TIME: We do not own Naruto nor its characters but we do own the plot and OC's!**

**:+: WARNING:+: alcohol, insane amount of fluffyness :+:WARNING:+:**

**Chapter 7: Mistletoes, Drunk Teenagers and 7 minutes in heaven oh my!**

-Infront of Kohona High, Your POV-

''Where is that idiot? He said not to be late, yet he's the one who's late'' Jolie said out loud, she wasn't the most patient of people

''Calm down, he probably got lost or something, but that just worries me even more now that I think about it…'' I said

''I'll text Rich boy to come and get us'' Zach started texting

-Zach's POV -

Me: Hey Sasuke, Where's naruto?

Sasuke: Here why, and where are you guys...we're waiting on you..

Me: He said he'd show us the way, We have no idea where your Lodge is

Sasuke: That dobe I'll send him to come and get you guys, might take awhile tho

Me: Then why don't you come and get us..

Sasuke: Don't wanna….

Me: My sister is here, and she's in a VERY pretty outfit…

Sasuke: I'm on my way..

Me: Good boy ^-^

-Short Time skip, Your POV-

After my brother texted Sasuke, it took a good 15-20 minutes for him to come.

''Hey guys! Sorry It took awhile, I had to yell at that Dobe for forgetting about you guys.''Sasuke waved at us to come and follow him, he led us through a short cut, I saw parts of town I didn't know even existed!

''So Sasuke, why did you invite us to your lodge for christmas?'' I asked as we walked

''I thought it'd be fun for you guys to come, I also heard it was the first time you guys celebrated christmas'' As we all continued the 'small talk' all the way from Konoha high all the way to Sasuke's lodge. We stopped and stared at the lodge for a bit, It was HUGE

''Woah….'' we all said, it caught us off guard for sure

''Well if you guys are done gawking come on'' He tells us which causes Jolie to glare at him, we follow him inside and see Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Kankuro, Tenten and Neji

''Hey guys, sorry I forgot, we're playing never have I ever wanna play?'' Naruto asks us as we joined everyone

''Sure how do you play?'' Zach asks as he sat down next to Hinata

'' It's easy when it's your turn you have to say something you have never done and if anybody else has done it they take a shot'' Kiba informs us giving us our cups

''Sounds easy enough let's go who's starting?''

'' Well I believe it was my turn, so never have I ever cheated on someone" Kiba said

Sasuke and Kankuro drank

"So my turn? Never have I ever had a boyfriend" Jolie said, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Tenten drank. Kiba whispered something in my sisters ear to which I noticed her blushing and looking at the ground, Zach slightly glared at him and since I was next to him I gave him a small slap on the arm.

"Never have I ever been outside the Land of Fire" Sakura announced, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, the sand siblings, Tenten, my siblings and I drank to that, it's a long story .

"Never have I ever been fully drunk" Hinata said shyly, Zach, Jolie, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Kankuro all took a shot, I have seen both my brother and sister drunk and it is hilarious!

"Never have I ever kissed or made out with someone in this room" Ino said as she looked at everyone, curious as to who did. To that, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto and I drank, they weren't really surprised, but then, Hinata and Zach drank, everyone looked at them, who would of thought those two did, more importantly, with who, each other?No.. Hinata is WAY too shy and Zach can be shy at times as well..Its a mystery(Z:Tell us what you think happened in your Review!) The game went for an hour or so, pretty much everyone was drunk except for Hinata and Zach

"We-hic! We should pla-play 7 minutes in heaven!" Sakura yelled, trying to get her balance

"Eh..wh-why not I'm feeling a bit sober, so I guess it should be okay.." Kiba said sitting down with a bottle of Sake in his hands Jolie was with Ino sharing some weird secrets, they kept on letting out burst of random laughter which made a lot of us uncomfortable

-3rd person POV-

The entire room was sobering up a bit, but still everyone was still under the effects of (E: marihuana lol) the alcohol(Z:Immature Emma..Immature). The girls go in another room with a hat, and the guys stay in the living room and place another hat down with all of the guys names in it and the girls do the same in their hat.

They picked one girls name and one boys, the girl: Hinata and the boy: Naruto, both of them went in the closet. Nearly everyone sneaked up near the door to hear what's going on, I mean NaruHina used to be a thing, but they broke up and continued as friends, they were curious, they wanted to know if anything would happen. Sadly for them, it was just whispering, they were having a little private conversation, who knows what the topic was, but it didn't interest any of them, they all crawled back to the room waiting for them to finish and get another round started, hopefully something would happen beside whispering.

The next two names got some thinking, Jolie and Kiba, they weren't a couple yet but that might change soon. They got up and went inside, the others heard nothing but silence but then heard a BANG making some jump in surprise, they were wondering what was happening but doubted their want to know. A couple minutes later both got out holding hands, refusing to look at the others, Zach said

"Okay...that just happened...so I think we should end this game, before something worse happens" he glared at Kiba then got up heading to his room, a lot of them started to feel their heads pulsing, the after effects of the alcohol were kicking in. The rooms layout was:

-Your POV-

room 1= Sakura, Ino and Hinata

room 2= Sasuke and Naruto

room 3= Me and Jolie

room 4= Kiba, Kankuro and Zach

room 5= Tenten and Temari

room 6= Neji and Shikamaru

We all started to head to our rooms with our heads feeling like they was about to explode, in our room I interrogated Jolie

"Soooo, what happened in there?" I asked with a smirk, my sister immediately flushed bright red and sputtered out " We-we uhh," she took a breath "we made out and now we're dating…"

I squealed with excitement and teased her "Ooooo! Jolie's got a boyfriend! Jolie-" before I could say anymore the door slammed open and Zach yelled

"AH-HA! I KNEW IT!" Jolie went blank and I looked at Zach and Sighed

"Why were you eavesdropping..."

"I'm sorry, but after that game of seven minutes in heaven, I had my suspicions...and now I know they're real, so, I'm going to torture the truth out of Kiba.. Bye now..."

I notice Jolie starting to glare at him, I guess he felt eyes staring at the back of his head and stopped but walked out closing the door behind him. Then with a blank expression my sister stands up and enter the bathroom connected to our room, I start to follow her but I hear the door locking itself, I wait a little and then hear a BANG, a slight shuffle can be heard from the other side of the door.

Jolie comes out with a bandaged hand and her head down, I'm really worried but decide not to ask, it's better not to bother her when she is like this, '*sigh* I really hate when my siblings fight' I thought to myself.

-Normal POV-

As Zach entered his room, Kankuro and Kiba looked at him, their faces went from e.e to O-O. Zach Looked at Kiba with a evil smile and a dark aura surrounding him.

"Uh..I think that's my queue to leave..heheh...heh.." Kankuro was sneaking out of the room

"I'll come with you...please take me with you" Kiba was trying to get out, but Zach grabbed Kiba's head and threw him across the room, cracking his knuckles he asked

"Hey..Kiba..Mind telling me what happened in that closet?"

"Uh….I..PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Kiba squirmed into the fetus position, protecting his vital organs. Zach walked over to him and put his hand on his left shoulder and whispers

"I'm going to kill you..." He then pulls out a knife from nowhere and BANG! Kiba gets up from bed panting and sweating, 'phew, just a dream….I gotta cool down with the alcohol' he thought looking beside him, he sees Jolie sleeping soundly. 'The fuck happened….You know what? screw it, with Zach around..who knows how long I'll live..' and he goes back to bed snuggling Jolie. (E- YOLO!)

-The Next Day...Normal POV-

It was morning, everyone who was drunk was sound asleep, Zach not being drunk, and being the early bird he is decided not to wake anyone, he wants to enjoy this silence before they complain about their hangover. He started making coffee, hopefully by the time they wake up, it would still be warm. He made some pancakes and eggs and sat down with some coffee. He took one of the newspapers that were left on the table. as he was reading he heard someone walk down the stairs, he looked over and saw Hinata walking down, she was in a White Tank-top and in lilac jammies, she was still kinda tired and rubbing her eyes

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked walking over to the table sitting down

"Just enjoying silence before they wake up and complain, I made so coffee if you want some"

"Oh..I'll take ..." Zach got up and grabbed her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her, they both smiled before, well leaving the room awkward and silent…

-Your POV-

Waking up I felt my head pound,'Worst hangover,ever' I thought to myself grabbing my bottle filling it with tap water from the nearby bathroom. Walking over to my sister's bed, I see it empty 'Oh boy, Zach's gonna love this..' I thought, I walked to Kiba's room, which happened to be my brothers room as well, I open the door slightly and my suspicions were correct, I saw Kiba and Jolie snuggling in bed together, I saw Zach's bed empty, I was curious, did he not notice those two? I looked at room 1 and saw the door was open, I'm not the only one awake..' I heard whispering coming from downstairs, Going down the stairs a bit just enough so I could hear better, but also so they wouldn't see me, I still can't hear a thing, I would use my Kitsune ears, but someone could come out of those rooms at any moment. It was getting bright out, and I looked to the rooms and pretty much everyone was awake, only two people missing, Hinata and Zach, I put my hand out as a sign to stop and they all crouched down and looked at me funny, Naruto asked

"Um..what are you doing…?"

"SHH! They might hear you!"

"Who?" Jolie asked

"Hinata and Zach, Don't you think it's odd how they're both ALONE down there, maybe something could be happening, There whispering about something, and I intend to find out what about..."

"Knowing them, it's something boring" Naruto replied starting to walk down, before he heard Hinata giggling. Naruto turned around went back up.

"What was that about something boring..?"

"Ok fine, it's not, though she sounds happy" Naruto whispered grinning

"Okay I'm fed up with this I'm going to get some coffee" Sasuke walked down and froze in front of the stairs, Ino and Sakura walked down beside him and smiled signaling us to come, we all walked down in shock of what we saw.

-a few minutes earlier, normal POV-

Zach and Hinata were talking, unaware of the attention they had gained, when Zach suddenly became serious but Hinata could tell by his body language that he was nervous about something, she also noticed a certain emotion building itself in his eyes but couldn't quite make it out.

"Hinata… Do you, just wondering, do you guys do the mistletoe tradition here? I heard about it and was wondering if you guys did that here" He asked her, Hinata was a bit surprised but answered honestly " Um, yeah a lot of people do it actually"

"Cool, do you?"

"I never did it"

"Would you?" Zach asked her

" I guess I would"

"Hinata.. What if you were under one right now, would you kiss me?" He became slightly red after that question, seeing that the girl giggled, she was no fool she had seen the mistletoe hanging above her head.

"Yes, I **will**" Now it was Zach's turn to be surprised but that quickly switched to a gentle smile, then he leaned in and closed the gap between the two of them. The kiss was soft and gentle but it held such passion, both were smiling, Zach was about to pull Hinata closer when he heard gasps.

(Z:This MOE scene was brought to you by..Emma! YAAAY! o3o) (E- I wrote it because this dude can't write them)(Z:SCUSE ME,I GETTING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK CUZ I'M RUSHING THIS B4 NEW YEARS)(E- surprised you didn't say attitude)(Z:No point, we all know you have A LOT of attitude)(E- … fuck you!)

-present time-

"Ew...Get a room" Kiba said childishly heading over to the kitchen. Zach just Rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of rooms… Don't act like I didn't notice Jolie in your bed last night.." The concerned two blushed and looked away from each other. Everyone looked at Kiba and Jolie surprised and grabbed a plate and some coffee. All the attention returned to Zach and Hinata who were now sitting beside each other, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry if we interrupted something…" Naruto said taking a sip of his coffee, Hinata's blush deepened. Jolie got back from the kitchen and Zach noticed her hand with bandages around it.

"Hey Jolie..What happened to your hand, you alright?" he asked, feeling a bit concerned

"It's fine.."

"You sure?"

"I SAID IT'S FINE!" she yelled, that made some people jump, Naruto scooted beside Zach and whispered

"Pst..Zach..Is it you know...her time of the month or something?"

"If it would be, I'd already be dead" Zach whispered back. The table was somewhat quiet, some of them were having conversation while others, were still half asleep, all they could say is that it was a night to remember

"Can't wait 'till new year's.." Naruto replied eating his eggs,

"Screw that, no more alcohol for me, after that night I'm done." Kiba replied

**A/N:**

**Z:Hey guys! Sorry this chapter couldn't make it in time for christmas..BUT we made sure to get it before New years! Lately I feel as though my writing has been getting sloppy, I've been pushing out chapters too quickly and I feel like taking a break, No we are not discontinuing this story, I'm just taking a short break, There should be a next chapter coming out in near end of Jan or even sooner, who knows!**

**Merry Late Christmas, and a Happy New year!**

**-Next chapter!: Our First mission!-**


End file.
